


Out of Reach

by tooberjoober



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: Jim and the senior crew of the Enterprise have been ordered to Vulcan to oversee a series of royal events, finishing with a Vulcan wedding. There’s only one problem, Jim has developed feelings for the Vulcan prince getting married.





	Out of Reach

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for the beautiful art piece made by @sidetrek. Find it right here: https://sidetrek.tumblr.com/post/185499610140/this-is-one-of-the-pics-i-submitted-for-the  
> This was really fun to write for! Also (sidetrek is very nice as well as talented). Anyways I hope you enjoy, and make sure you check out sidetrek’s art.

Jim adjusted the tunic he had been given in lieu of his formal uniform. It kept with his color scheme, a golden yellow, but overall it was unflatteringly baggy. Jim tied a brown belt around his waist, a small adjustment that made all the difference. Jim instantly felt more comfortable in his outfit. Perhaps the Vulcans wouldn’t be so pleased that he had accessorized, but Jim couldn’t find it in himself to care too terribly. 

Jim had become a starship captain to explore the unknown expanses of the universe, not attend diplomatic functions. And the Vulcans weren’t exactly known for their ragers. Jim let out a breath, running a hand through his hair as he headed towards the transport room. 

”You look ridiculous.” McCoy grumbled, joining Jim on the walk to the transporter. 

”If you’re implying that you don’t, than I’m afraid you’ve overestimated your good looks, my friend.” Jim responded, pulling at Bones’ light blue, loose fitting tunic, worn over a pair of darker leggings. 

”I’m gonna be honest. These are better than the monkey suits Starfleet usually sticks us in.” McCoy said with a shrug and a small grin. “Much more breathy. Though I guess they gotta dress like that with that damned Vulcan heat.” 

”You know, when I joined Starfleet, I didn’t think a part of my job would be attending some alien prince’s bar mitzvha.” Jim said with a sigh, as the pair arrived in the transporter room. 

”He’s the future king of Vulcan, Jim. And he’s not just some kid. I mean for fuck’s sake Jim, hes older than you are.” Bones argued. 

“Then why is this his coming out into society?” Jim asked with a huff.

”They’ve got longer life spans, Jim.” McCoy shrugged. “Besides, it’s a different culture, every culture does things differently. Now, get all your complainin’ out now before we get down there.”

“This is gonna suck.” Jim groaned. 

* * *

Jim let out a breath through his nose as he watched diplomats, Vulcan citizens, and his crew mingle under the setting Vulcan sun. The pavilion was decorated in a simple, elegant manner. Tall columns held lights that began flickering on as the sun dipped lower. A small platform stood at one end of the pavilion, with a band playing music, most of their instruments were unfamiliar to him, even though they looked similar to Earth instruments. 

Jim stood beside a table with drinks and food, drinking a cup of spiced tea. They had been here almost three hours and they still hadn’t seen or heard anything from this spoiled prince. 

”You do not appear to be enjoying yourself.” A deep baritone voice spoke from behind him. 

Jim jumped slightly, not having heard the man that came up from behind him. He looked the man up and down. He was handsome, tall and lithe, with the typical impeccable eyebrows and the pointed ears, along with warm brown eyes. Much less analytical than Jim would’ve expected. He was draped in expensive, blue, Vulcan robes. “Um…yeah.” He shrugged. “Diplomatic functions are not exactly my cup of tea.” He gestured around them with his cup. 

”Are you not the famous Captain Kirk?” The Vulcan raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “The man known to have seduced himself out of countless diplomatic situations?”

“People tend to exaggerate a bit. Besides I don’t know if I can exactly do that here.” Jim let out a chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. “Unless you’re offering of course.” He offered the Vulcan a smile and a wink. The Vulcan’s face remained impassive, but Jim saw humor in his eyes. “Would you like to dance?” 

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow. “I do not believe you would know how.” 

”So show me.” Jim requested, a smile on his face. 

The corner of his lips tilted upward. He offered his arm out to Jim, which Jim accepted happily. “The most important thing is that we do not touch hands.” The man said as they stepped onto the dancefloor. 

”Vulcan hands are…sensitive, right?” Jim said as the Vulcan led him around in a circle. 

”Indeed.” The man responded, changing directions. “Step forward.” He commanded softly. “Then back.” They began circling one another again. 

”How am I doing erm…I’m sorry I didn’t ask your name.” Jim realized slowly. 

The man quirked an eyebrow. “I did not exactly ask yours either.” He responded with a shrug. “And you are doing quite well.” He added. 

Jim let out a soft laugh. “Are you trying to avoid telling me your name?” 

The man paused for a moment. “Spock.” The name sounded so familiar, but Jim couldn’t think of why. 

He nodded with a smile. “Are you close to the royal family?” 

”Yes, I suppose I am.” Spock responded with a small smile. Jim felt like there was something off about that statement, but everybody knew that Vulcans don’t lie.

“Is there a chance that I’ll be seeing you a lot this week?” Jim asked with a flirtatious smile. 

”Yes, it is likely.” Spock returned with a pointedly raised eyebrow. “And if it is not I am sure we can…create opportunities to meet.” 

“And you said I was the seducer.” Jim chuckled with a shake of his head. 

”Vulcans are quite forward when we find we have an interest in someone.” Spock explained, his lips tilted upward in a way that Jim thought was utterly tantalizing. 

”So you think I’m interesting?” Jim asked as the music came to a slow stop. 

”Indeed.” Spock put a hand on Jim’s elbow, pulling him closer. “After the speeches of the evening, meet me by the library.” He said softly. “Down the hall on the left, take the first right turn and walk till you see a pair of mahogany doors, too gaudy for their own good.” 

Jim was about to make a comment, but Spock’s hand was gone from his arm and the man had disappeared. He looked around, trying to spot the rich blue fabric that his dance partner had been wearing, but it was nowhere to be seen. 

“Welcome friends, diplomats, and guests.” A woman’s booming voice cane from the stage where the band had been playing. Despite being elderly and looking frail, Queen T’Pau was still able to command the attention and respect of every individual there. The only individual to refuse a seat on the Federation board. “We are here to celebrate the one who shall take on Vulcan’s throne from me.” She said, gesturing widely. “My grandson, who has recently completed rishan orenau in the sands of Vulcans. He has emerged, showing both his logical mind, and the warrior blood of our ancestors. Next in line for the throne, S’chn T’gai Spock.” She announced. 

A man that Jim recognized took to the stage next to T’Pau. His stomach clenched and he felt sick. This was Vulcan’s crown prince. Less than ten minutes ago he had been flirting and dancing with Vulcan’s crown prince. That same composed, classy Vulcan prince had just invited him for what Jim thought was a romantic meeting. God, what was he going to do? He had to go, right? If only to tell Spock- Prince Spock- that he couldn’t go through with it after all. Of course Jim listened to that smooth, baritone voice wash over the crowd and he didn’t want to call it off, even though he knew he should. 

* * *

Jim found his way to the library with relative ease. He stood outside of the doors, his arms crossed over his chest, a sense of paranoia and anxiety slowly beginning to consume him. 

”I apologize for my lateness.” Spock said, coming up to the door. “I assume you know why.” 

”Yeah, your highness.” Jim was slightly surprised by the venom he said the title with. 

Spock glanced around them, seemingly not hearing Jim’s frustration. “Follow me to somewhere a bit more…private.” He said, starting down the hall. Jim followed as Spock led him through a maze of halls, all grey bricks and ivy. Jim almost felt like he was in a fairytale. 

After about ten minutes of walking, they arrived in a dead end hall. There was a stained glass window on the wall, letting in some of the sunlight from outside. The glass depicted a Vulcan woman in red robes. Her eyes were closed, a crown perched above her head, and a bouquet of white lilies in her arms. 

”This hallway is abandonned.” Spock explained. “It is unlikely that anyone will come across us here.” 

”I thought Vulcans didn’t lie.” Jim said quickly, crossing his arms over his chest. 

”I did not lie to you, Captain Kirk.” Spock responded with a raised eyebrow. “Though I did…omit the truth of my identity.” 

”Why?” Jim asked with a huff. 

”I am not sure.” Spock said truthfully with a small shrug. 

”And you were flirting with me! But you’re getting married later this week, and I know this because I’m invited!” Jim hissed, running a hand through his hair in frustration. 

”My…betrothed,” Spock said the word with a certain amount of distaste, as though the word itself made him uncomfortable. “And I…we have an understanding. I have no interest in her, and she has no interest in me.” 

”What do you mean?” Jim asked. This didn’t seem quite…logical. 

”She has taken a servant, Stonn, as her own. As for myself, I never found myself attracted to her. Even when my blood first burned in adolescence. I did nothing but dream of a man with sparkling eyes that emanated gold.” Spock’s eyes raked over Jim’s body. He took a few calculated, slow steps towards him, pressing Jim against the wall of the hallway. “He was well built. A bit shorter than myself. Hair that curled onto his forehead.” Spock was close enough for Jim to feel his breath. “And human.” 

Jim knew it was just a line. But unlike most dumb lines he heard, he wanted this one to be true. He really wanted to give into the gorgeous alien prince that was practically begging to be kissed. “I don’t think i believe you.” 

”Vulcans do not lie.” Spock responded, a flash of a small smile crossing his lips. He tilted his head slightly. 

”Bullshit.” Jim responded. “What would you call earlier? Why would we keep this secret? Why would you or T’Pring keep your lack of interest a secret?” 

”Vulcans are known to…hide or obfuscate information. But…” Spock reached down, his hand gingerly bringing Jim’s upward. His fingers were gentle as they tenderly traced down the back of Jim’s hand. “Never lie.” 

Jim shook his head slightly, a shiver running down his spine at the caress. He licked his lips. “I…want to believe you.” He said. 

One hand reached up to hold onto Jim’s arm, the other touched his cheek gingerly. “Then believe me.” He said softly. He was standing so closely that Jim could feel his breath on his face. Such a gentle touch sent sparks through Jim’s very being and he couldn’t help himself. 

Jim reached up and took Spock’s face in his hands. “May I, your highness?” He asked with a quirk of his brow and a breathy voice. 

Spock leaned into his touch, his grasp on Jim tightening. “You may.” He gave the permission. Jim pulled him down, pressing their lips together tenderly, almost reverently. Spock let his fingers trace down Jim’s cheek, his hand landing at the nape of Jim’s neck. 

Spock had seen a scarce few human kisses in some of the human media he was allowed, but none of it prepared him for this. Every romcom and every young adult romance novel could not have prepared him for what his first human kiss felt like. Gentle and hesitant and perfect. Spock melted against Jim’s lips. His barriers had fallen. He could taste Jim’s emotions on his lips and knew that Jim must be feeling his own. But Spock couldn’t find it within himself to care. Not when Jim’s hand found its way to his waist. Not when Spock’s hand brushed against Jim’s psi points feeling a spark and a burst of warmth. Spock knew in that moment, Jim was a man that he could love desperately. He could love him like a Vulcan was not supposed to.

This was far from Jim’s first kiss. He had kissed people from so many different planets, different backgrounds, in different situations. But nothing could compare to being pressed against a wall by a handsome Vulcan prince who was engaged to be married and who had claimed to have visions of him. Jim pulled away slightly, taking in a deep breath. He rested his forehead against Spock’s, his thumb sweeping across his cheek. 

Spock let out a soft gasp. “Ah.” His eyes remained shut as he just stood in the moment. “So that is what a human kiss is like.” He said softly, thoughtfully. 

“And what’s a Vulcan kiss?” Jim asked, his lips quirking into a smile. 

Spock reached down, taking Jim’s hand from his waist. He pulled the hand upward, moving his fingers into position before pressing his fingers against them. “This is a Vulcan kiss.” He murmured, feeling the spark pass between their fingers. He let out a breath, his eyes fluttering shut again. 

“Huh.” Jim responded, sliding his fingers against Spock’s. “That’s nice.” He smiled back at Spock. 

Spock stared at his smile in the low light for a moment. That smile was hypnotic. Anything that Jim asked him for, Spock knew he would give in. He leaned down again, pressing his lips to Jim’s once again. 

There was a noise from the other end of the hall. Spock and Jim jumped away from one another, eyes locked onto each other. A moment of silence passed and no other noise came between them. Spock took Jim’s hands in his, holding them tenderly. “I must see you again. If you allow it.” He met Jim’s eyes again. Jim nodded slowly, swallowing a lump in his throat. Spock pressed a kiss against Jim’s knuckles. “Tomorrow. We will plan at one of the festivities.” He said softly. Jim nodded again, still dumbstruck by the loving way Spock held his hands. Spock pressed another reverent kiss to Jim’s hands before he turned and hurried out of the hall. 

Jim leaned back against the wall, running a hand through his hair as he let his eyes fall shut. He waited for his breathing to steady itself. Making out with Vulcan royalty. That was one Bones would not believe. Although, Jim wouldn’t tell him to begin with. Bones would be pissed. He never liked Jim’s brand of diplomacy. Though Jim always argued that he never initiated anything. And that was true. He was a romance novel heroine, constantly being pulled into romantic trysts with unique and attractive beings. They never lasted long. Something always went wrong. 

Jim looked to the Vulcan woman immortalized in stained glass. “I’m really in it now, aren’t I?” He mumbled hopelessly, feeling invisible judgement from the woman. “What else are you supposed to do when a handsome prince backs you against a wall?” He questioned his silent judge. “It’s easy to say no when you’re not real.” He accused the window, which still was not talking. Jim let out another breath, shaking his head and pushing himself off of the wall. This is what happened when he couldn’t log. He started talking to windows.

Jim took in a deep breath, straightening out his tunic and walking out of the abandoned hallway. Jim, Bones, and a few other high ranking officers were staying in the castle for the duration of the festivities. Something he hadn’t particularly cared for before, but now felt conflicted about. On the one hand, he was sleeping in the same wing as the handsome prince that he had recently been making out with. But on the other hand, he was sleeping in the same wing as the handsome prince that was engaged. This was going to be a difficult time.

* * *

”So Captain Kirk…” Spock said, his gaze locked onto Jim from across the dining table the next morning. “What is it exactly that your ship does?” He asked, leaning forward onto his hand. 

Jim felt incredibly exposed under his gaze. The eyes of all the Vulcan dignitaries, as well as his own crew members, were on him now, but Spock’s gaze was the heaviest, the most intense. He reached for his glass of water, taking a long drink before he finally met Spock’s gaze. “Well, your highness, we are the Federation’s flagship, as I’m sure you’re aware. That means we get sent as representatives to quite a few diplomatic events, such as your…” He swallowed, his gaze flickering to the bored Vulcan woman at Spock’s side. Jealousy flared within his chest. “Wedding.” He cleared his throat, looking away. “We also take care of important deliveries on occasion. But primarily our goal is research.” 

”Research?” There was a twinkle in Spock’s eye. 

”Yes.” Jim nodded with a small smile. “We investigate and explore planets and their life forms. We take samples, chart stars, figure out which plants can be grown where. As the captain I don’t understand it all perfectly, but it is incredible watching my team work.” 

”Fascinating.” Spock commented. And while normally Jim would not take the word seriously, Spock did seem to be enraptured by his words. “What life forms have you found to be most interesting?” 

”Well…” Jim looked thoughtful for a moment. “Have you ever heard of these little things called tribbles?” With that a groan went through the crew members present.

Bones smirked, leaning over to Sulu as Jim spoke. “Now I know that’s not what Jim finds most interesting. He’s been researching…heavenly bodies for years.” He chuckled. Jim kicked his friend under the table, knowing that the Vulcans had superior hearing and praying that Spock hadn’t heard that.

Spock raised an almost imperceptible eyebrow and Jim made a mental note to scold McCoy when he got the chance. Those jokes could be funny, but not in front of alien royalty with super hearing and certainly not in front of attractive alien royalty. Jim cleared his throat, offering Spock and the other royals a forced smile. “Tribbles.” He continued. 

* * *

”Captain!” Lady Amanda Greyson grinned, pulling him aside as they left the breakfast table. “I have heard that you have a fondness for books, yes?” Her smile was an oddity in the stoic Vulcan royal family, but no one could forget, not could they understand, how the ambassador had managed to seduce the former prince, Sarek. 

”Um…yes, I do.” Jim nodded, gaze flickering over to where Spock was being ushered away by Queen T’Pau. 

”Allow me to show you the library.” Amanda smiled, taking Jim by the arm and beginning to lead him down the hall. 

”That would be lovely.” Jim offered her a smile. 

After a moment of awkward, but companionable silence, Amanda spoke. “You seem to have intrigued Spock.” She noted. “He scarcely took his eyes off of you this morning.” 

”That so?” Jim cleared his throat. “Hadn’t noticed.” He glanced away. “Anyways, what would a Vulcan prince like that want to do with…” He looked back to Amanda, who had an amused expression on her face. 

”No, no, continue.” She smiled, teasingly. “What would a Vulcan prince want to do with a human like us?” 

”That’s a different situation entirely, ma’am.” Jim responded with a small smile of his own. 

“Entirely.” Amanda said, raising an eyebrow thoughtfully as they arrived at the doors of the library. Scrolls were carved into the dark wood, with some Vulcan script carved into the top. “Knowledge, wisdom, logic.” She translated. 

”Vulcans hold logic above all else, right?” Jim glanced over at Amanda. 

”They say so.” She responded flippantly, pushing open the heavy doors. “What they mean is they treasure a balance of logic and emotion where logic is displayed more outwardly and emotions are kept private.” She looked out over the shelves of books, placing her hands on her hips as Jim came to stand beside her. “Can you read any Vulcan?” She asked. 

”Admittedly, not much.” Jim said sheepishly. 

Amanda nodded. “Follow me then.” Jim did as he was told, following Amanda through shelves and shelves of beautiful leather bound books, all labeled in Vulcan script. After a few minutes in silence, she stopped. “This is my personal collection.” She smiled, gesturing to a smaller shelf hidden in the corner. “It’s nothing spectacular, but it’s every book I could get my hands on from Earth.” She crouched down, examining the books. She let out a triumphant laugh. “Don’t tell anyone, but this-“ She pulled out a cheesy looking crime novel about a teenage detective. “Is Sarek’s favorite.” 

Jim smiled. “What’s your favorite Lady Greyson?” He asked. 

”I don’t think I could pick a favorite.” She looked back at the bookshelf with a smile. Jim simply watched her for a moment. She was a beautiful woman, with grey hair and a regal air to her, despite marrying into the royal family. She had laugh lines on her face, proving that she refused to let years around the stoic Vulcan damper her humors. 

”Lady Greyson, may I ask…” Jim stumbled over his words. “You are so lively and excited…why did-“ 

”Love, Captain.” Amanda said, her adoring gaze looking over her books once more. “You can’t stop love and when you find it, you know and you can’t let it go.” 

”How did you two fall in love?” Jim asked as she turned to look at him. 

Amanda smiled slightly. “I was ambassador, as you know. That meant we ended up spending time together. He was such a stick in the mud, more than the average Vulcan even. I made it a challenge of mine to try and make him smile. After a few weeks of this, I realized it wasn’t the challenge that made me want to see him smile.” She grabbed a book off of the shelf. “I think the first time he actually smiled was after I told him I was resigning because I had developed feelings for the Vulcan prince.” She let out a soft laugh, shaking her head. “He was consuming Earth media to try and figure out how to romance me.” She looked down at the book she had grabbed. “He kissed me then, in the human way, and showed me the Vulcan way.” 

Amanda shook her head slightly, handing the book out to Jim. “Don’t get me started talking about love, Captain, I won’t stop.” 

”Romeo and Juliet?” Jim asked with a raised eyebrow. 

”That one’s always been Spock’s favorite.” Amanda responded simply. Jim’s gaze turned back to the book. She turned and started walking away.

Jim looked up to see she was gone. “Lady Greyson?” He called. After a moment passed with no response, his gaze turned back to the book in his hands. Something about Spock being a fan of Shakespeare made sense. Although maybe it was the medieval aesthetic of the Vulcan royalty. Jim flipped the book open to find there was a piece of paper stuck in the book, acting as a bookmark. He glanced at the bookmark, surprised to find his name scrawled at the top of the paper. A small smile began to grow on his face as he pulled the paper out of the book. 

”James, I suggested to my mother that during our conversation the other night you expressed a desire to see the library. I knew this likely would be one of the books she showed you. Sadly I am in meetings all day, so I will not likely see you before dinner. Meet me in the same place as our last meeting an hour after dinner. Most people will have retired by that time. I look forward to our meeting.” 

Jim bit his bottom lip, his smile widening slightly as he read through the note five times. His heart leapt at the thought of another meeting with Spock, even though he knew he shouldn’t go. He had to. Some part of him knew this was special. 

* * *

Spock stood in the hall, waiting on Jim’s arrival. He looked at the stained glass, the young visage of his grandmother passing judgement on her half human grandson. No matter what he did, he would not be the prince she dreamed would take over. He would be too human. It was unlikely that he would be able to produce an heir. He never wanted to rule Vulcan. Once he had wanted to become a Starfleet officer and traverse the stars. Perhaps that was why he had so quickly become attached to Kirk. Or perhaps somehow Kirk was the reason he sent that application to Starfleet all those years ago.

Spock heard steps come from the end of the hall, anxiety leaping to his chest. He turned quickly to see who was approaching. His fear quickly turned to affection as he saw Jim standing at the edge of the hall. “O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I may touch that cheek.” Jim said softly with that bright smile, that Spock was quickly beginning to fear he may be unable to live without. 

”You know Shakespeare.” It was not a question, but a statement of fact. 

Jim walked towards him slowly. “Despite the fact that you…misled your mother, I am fond of books, especially the classics. I love Romeo and Juliet, though I wouldn’t say it’s my favorite of Shakespeare’s works.” 

”What is your favorite then?” Spock asked with a raised eyebrow. 

”Midsummer’s Night Dream.” Jim responded. “I prefer the comedies.” There was a certain twinge of sadness in his eye. “They always have happy endings.” 

”I see.” Spock swallowed, looking away from Jim, back to the stained glass. “However, both of our favorites seem to have a common theme.” He noted thoughtfully. 

”That so?” Jim asked, his eyes locked onto the stained glass. 

”Falling in love with the wrong person.” Spock reached out, his fingers brushing Jim’s. Jim entwined their hands together, taking Spock’s breath away. They stood in a mournful silence for a moment. Spock felt the need to speak, to change the topic. “Your friend, Doctor McCoy I believe, made quite an interesting comment this morning. About your research of…heavenly bodies.” Spock turned his gaze to Jim. 

”Well I think it’s important to tell you he’s no longer my friend.” Jim joked lightly. 

“James, I know you are a…” Spock paused, searching for the word. “Playboy, I suppose. But I do need to know. Is there someone waiting for you out there?” Spock looked down at their hands.

Jim smiled sadly, shaking his head. “The only thing waiting for me is my ship.” He looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s not that I’m opposed to an actual relationship, it’s just that…” 

”Continue.” Spock prompted. 

”I don’t know.” Jim shrugged. “Starfleet is all I’ve ever wanted for the longest time. I’m happy with it, but it doesn’t leave time for relationships that people aren’t willing to work for.” He tried to explain. “And I…I guess I’m just not someone that people work for.”

”James…” Spock didn’t know what to say. 

”Sorry, I guess that’s oversharing a bit.” Jim let out a soft laugh. “It’s not often that I can show weakness around people. Part of being a Starship Captain.” 

Spock brought Jim’s hand between his own, bringing it to his lips. “You do not need to apologize.” He said. “I find I enjoy listening to you speak.” He looked around them. “There should not be many people walking around the halls. Will you join me in my chambers?” 

Jim shook his head slightly, a small smile touching his lips. “You’re much better at seduction than I am.” 

”Is that a yes?” Spock raised an eyebrow. 

”Yes, of course.” Jim responded. “Lead the way.” 

Spock put a hand on the small of Jim’s back, leading him out of the hallway. His gaze was constantly searching for another soul, and although there were a few close calls, there were able to make it to Spock’s chambers without attracting any unwanted attention. 

Jim looked around in awe. Spock’s room was three times the size of his quarters on the ship. A sitting area complete with a tea set was in an indent in the middle of the room, and at the far end was a king sized bed, a dark blue canopy shielding it from the world. 

”Would you like a cup of tea?” Spock asked, removing his outer robe as he stepped down into the sitting area. 

”Yeah…” Jim said, still looking around the room. He followed Spock to the sitting area, sitting down on a dark couch. “This place is…something else.” 

“A gilded cage is still a cage.” Spock quoted softly, going about preparing the tea.

”You don’t like being prince?” Jim asked with a raised brow, leaning back on the sofa. 

”Imagine, Captain,” Spock began, standing and walking out of the sitting area. “You are told for your whole life that your desires do not matter. Everything you will ever do has already been chosen for you.” Jim watched as Spock searched his desk for something. “You’re told what you will study, what you will do in your scarce free time, who you will interact with, who you will marry.” He returned to the sitting area with a folder in his hands. “Even something you see with such certainty…” He handed the folder to Jim. Jim opened it to see sketches of himself. Each one slightly different in his posing, some just of his face, some of his whole body. “Is…so sadly out of your reach.” Jim looked up to see Spock staring at him with a look of hopelessness. Spock looked away. “I am not the person in the universe that is hurting the most, I know this. But this…” He looked around the room. “Is all I know.” 

“Spock…I’m not out of reach.” Jim offered softly. 

”You will be.” Spock responded as the water came to a boil. He finished preparing the tea, handing a cup to Jim. After a few moments spent in somber silence, Spock spoke up again. “This evening has been much more…melancholy than I expected. I apologize.” 

“I started it.” Jim responded with a sad smile, putting the folder of sketches on the table. “I hoped you were telling me the truth.” He leaned back on the sofa, turning towards Spock. 

”Vulcans never lie.” Spock responded, putting his cup of tea on the table. 

Jim snorted, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, sure.” When Spock raised an eyebrow, Jim rolled his eyes again with a small smile. “I just don’t believe that an entire race of people just really never lie.”

”I find it strange that humans are so insistant that lying is necessary.” Spock retorted easily. 

”It’s not that it’s necessary, it’s just that sometimes lying is easier and it keeps people from being hurt.” Jim shrugged. “Telling someone they look nice when they don’t or that something they made is good when it’s not. Saying it’s not you, it’s me when you’re breaking up. Telling someone you don’t feel anything for them, because you know you don’t have a chance.” He looked down. 

“Perhaps we do not have a chance.” Spock said thoughtfully. “But that does not change the fact that I do feel for you, James.” Jim looked over at him as Spock moved closer. “I have known you for so little time, and yet I feel more deeply for you than for anyone I have known.” 

Jim looked down for a second, shaking his head slightly. “This is going to sound even crazier than that, but I feel the same.” He looked back up at Spock. They were inches away from each other. 

”James-“ Spock began softly as they continued inching towards each other. 

”Call me Jim.” He responded, feeling his heart begin to race in his chest. 

”Jim.” Spock corrected himself, scooting closer to Jim so their legs were pressed against each other. “Jim, may I-“ 

”Yes. Whatever you want.” Jim couldn’t take anymore of this. He closed the distance between himself and Spock, pressing their lips together in a frenzied kiss.

* * *

Stolen moments between events. Evenings spent together in frenzied, blissful silence. Each moment together was venomous, and both knew the aching effects would come over them soon, despite the joy they felt during their trysts. 

Jim rolled over on the bed, plush and large. He could lay on the bed and not even feel Spock’s body heat. That wasn’t what he wanted. Not now. “Spock.” He rested his head on Spock’s chest. “I…don’t want to leave you.” He said softly. 

“We often must do things we do not wish to do.” Spock responded, running a hand through Jim’s hair. “I find myself hesitant to allow you to leave.” 

Jim let out a chuckle, moving to look up at Spock. “What would you do, your highness?” He asked. 

”I am not sure.” Spock let a small smile taking over his face. “Perhaps frame you for a crime and throw you in a dungeon.” He teased softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

”If this is the dungeon, I don’t think I’d mind too terribly.” Jim responded. “I think you may have ruined me, Spock.” 

”What do you mean?” Spock raised an eyebrow. 

”I don’t know if I’ll be able to go back to my ‘playboy’ ways.” Jim smiled. He rolled onto his back. “Spock, I think…” The words ‘I love you,’ were stuck in his throat. He couldn’t place that burden on Spock, not a night before… “I think…in another life, maybe we would have been together.” 

Spock didn’t speak. He entertwined their fingers, bringing Jim’s hand to his lips. “Another life.” He said thoughtfully. 

* * *

”Father…I am uncertain if I can do this.” Spock said slowly, looking at his appearance in the mirror in his room. 

”We all must do things we find unpleasant at one point or another.” Sarek said, face expressionless as he adjusted the cape that hung from Spock’s shoulders. 

”Father, T’Pring and I are not-“ 

”Enough, Spock.” Sarek interrupted, frustration slipping into his voice. “There is no perfect match when it comes to arranged pairs. Especially not in royalty, you know this.” 

”You married mother.” Spock responded, his lips in a tight line. 

”After I had a son with a woman that left me for kolinahr.” Sarek responded, his voice low. “How was I to know that he would…” Sarek let out a sigh. “If T’Pring choses to leave-“ 

”T’Pring has chosen Stonn, and I do not want her.” Spock responded, frustration breaking through his expressionless Vulcan facade. “Father, I have found my-“ 

”You will go through with the wedding.” Sarek’s voice was icy as he turned towards the door. He paused at the door, looking at his son. “I…I hope that you find happiness in this situation.” 

* * *

Jim let out a sigh as they walked through the halls to where the ceremony was to be held. 

”What? You hated that last getup so much, I thought you’d be overjoyed to be back in these monkey suits.” McCoy said, tugging on the collar of his formal uniform. 

”Yeah…” Jim glanced away. His heart sat like a stone in his stomach. “It’s…it’s weird.” Jim looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. 

”Don’t tell me, you enjoyed a diplomatic mission?” Bones smirked. 

”It was…a nice break.” Jim shrugged. They arrived at a small courtyard. There were blankets and pillows scattered everywhere as seating, with an aisle leading to where T’Pau sat raised above everyone else. There was a cluster of pillows by her feet, where the betrothed would kneel. 

”Insane how they’re letting visitors sit in on this fancy private event.” Bones said, plopping down onto a cushion. 

”Yeah, I feel a little weird being here.” Jim said truthfully, sitting beside him. He felt very weird being there. But not because this was private. Rather because he had managed to fall in love with the groom, like an idiot. Jim shifted in his seat. “Look Bones, I’m not really feeling all-“ Jim moved to get up, but then he heard the bells and drums that meant the happy couple was coming. 

”Sorry, Jim, it’s a little late now.” Bones said, a hand on Jim’s arm stopping him from moving.

Jim swallowed, watching Spock and T’Pring walk down the aisle. There was a sharp pain in his chest. He turned his gaze away from them. He couldn’t bring himself to watch. 

Spock and T’Pring kneeled before T’Pau. She brought a hand to Spock’s psi-points, her lips moving, though only Spock and T’Pring could hear her. The shock on T’Pau’s face was completely unlike a Vulcan.

”What’d you think is going on?” Bones leaned over to ask Jim. 

Jim looked up as T’Pau rose to her feet, schooling her face back into a carefully controlled mask. “This bond cannot be made.” She declared, sending the crowd into a burst of scandalized whispers. 

Spock looked up at her with wide, fearful eyes. He stood to his feet. “I…I was careful.” He said, quickly. “I took precautions and yet-“ 

”Prince Spock has found t’hy’la.” T’Pau announced to the crowd. Another wave of whispers came from the Vulcans present. “A most honored and sacred bond formed of its own accord.” She said, looking down at Spock. “It should be held up and cherished.” She looked to the crowd. “The ceremony is cancelled.” She announced. “All should depart save for Spock and his t’hy’la.” She looked right at Jim. Jim felt his face heat up as everyone stood and began to leave. 

”I wish you happiness with your t’hy’la.” T’Pring said to Spock, a hint of relief in her eyes. 

“I wish you find the same with Stonn.” Spock responded.

T’Pring nodded, leaving the courtyard, with most of the crowd. Sarek approached Spock. “Why did you not inform me?” He asked, his carefully crafted expression, showing just how affected this left him. 

”I tried.” Spock responded. “You would not let me speak.” 

Amanda smiled at her son. “I am…overjoyed.” She said softly. “Tell Captain Kirk, I said congratulations.” 

”Captain-“ Sarek’s eyes widened, as Amanda pushed him out of the courtyard. A few individuals tried to stay behind to see who Spock’s t’hy’la was, but a look from T’Pau sent them all scurrying. 

Jim walked up to Spock and T’Pau. “I um…assume I’m the…what was that word?” He asked. 

”T’hy’la.” T’Pau said. “It is the most cherished bond that is possible. I believe the closest Earth idea is a…soulmate.” She explained. 

”Oh…wow.” Jim mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. “So um…that’s us.” He glanced at Spock, his face reddening. 

”Indeed.” T’Pau said, unamused. “It would be cruel of us to separate the pair of you. I shall call Starfleet to explain the situation, you two will be bonded, and then Captain Kirk you will stay on Vulcan as consort to the king.” 

”What?” Spock and Jim both asked with wide eyes. 

”Grandmother, I will not allow this-“ Spock said quickly. “Jim did not ask for this and I will not allow him to throw away his life for me.” 

Jim looked at Spock, before looking back at T’Pau. He touched Spock’s wrist. “Your highness, I…I love Spock, but he’s right. I can’t give up everything I’ve worked for.” Jim said. He took Spock’s hand in his. “And I know this is a long shot, but he’d be happier on a Starship with me.” He argued. “Spock has never wanted to be king. With your family history, he won’t have to take the throne for another couple of decades. Starfleet would Let him come with me.” He squeezed Spock’s hand. “And when we’re needed, we’ll come back.” 

Spock felt his face warm, but he felt comfort and strength in Jim’s touch. “Give T’Pring the throne.” He said. “She has been studying to rule as long as I have. She is wise and clever and capable of producing an heir. I will not have an heir. Had I bonded with her, it still would have been Stonn’s child taking the throne. Allow her to rule.”

T’Pau let out a breath. “I am not certain if that can be done. I will have to discuss at length with the elder families.” She looked between Spock and Jim. Her gaze settled on Spock. “I…I am contented you found a suitable mate, grandson.” She said slowly. “We will have a proper bonding ceremony for you, once we have the issue of rule sorted out.” She looked over to Jim. “You will likely have to stay a bit longer than you originally expected.” 

Jim felt Spock squeeze his hand, and he couldn’t help the smile that came onto his face. “I don’t think I mind that at all.”


End file.
